- MattDusek:
MattDusek: Roblox's Technical Director will technically beat up your face into a pie. He will, without a doubt, pop up in front of your screen and then you will be dead. Play Matt Dusek if you want to unload a fierce amount of damage in a short amount of time. (In-game fixed text). Strategy + Combos: - MattDusek 1st Combo: Binary Search -> Index (Recommended if you want to damage enemies behind minions, turrets or their allies, Binary Search if strong enough can break through minions line and open a way for Index) - MattDusek 2nd Combo: Array -> Binary search -> Index - MattDusek Signature Combo: Binary Search -> Array -> Index + Basic attack -> System Reset -> Array -> Binary Search -> Index - MattDusek Panick Combo: (Binary Search + Array + Index + Basic attack) spammed at the same time. + Building and Role: - Matt is good for Bridge of Faith map, he can deal high damage but can not defend himself. Matt weaknesses is his greatest ability, System Reset, if you can be able to use Matt wisely, then he is the perfect choice for you. - As a Burst Carry: 'Buy 3 Dll Exploits, then a Healing Orb, then buy 1/2/3 Dll Exploits (Depends on your kills), then buy 1 Healing Orb with an Expensive Outfit, then try your best to buy some Resistance or Toughness depends on the enemies and if your teammates are willing to protect you or not. - '''As a Burst support: '''Buy 2 Dll Exploits, then buy 2 Healing Orbs, then buy 2 Expensive Outfit with 1 more Healing Orb, then buy 2/3/4 Dll Exploit (Depends on game time). Then you can buy what ever you want. Skills '+ Index: MattDusek fires a fast moving projectile which deals (damage) damage to the first enemy it hits. '- Damage: '''2.5 + 2.5/ability level + 85% Hax '+ Array:' MattDusek create an explosion at the target location which deals (damage) to the enemies caught within. '- Damage: 3 + 7/ability level + 35% Hax '''+ Binary Search: MattDusek fires a piercing bolt of codes which deals (damage) damage to each enemies it passed through. It additionally gains speed and range as it passes through enemies. '- Damage: '''5 + 4.5/ability level + 45% Hax '+ System Reset:' MattDusek sacirfices (percentage) of his health in order to reduce all of his cooldown by (duration) seconds. This ability has a cooldown of (cool down) seconds. '- Percentage: '15 + 2.5/ability level '- Duration: '2 + 2/ability level '- Cool down: '''0 + 4/ability level Base stat - Health: 147 - Skillz: 0 - Hax: 12.5 - Toughness: 10.6 - Resistance: 13.2 - Speed: 14 Counters - If you have a champion who can reach another champion quickly, kill their Matt the moment he steps out of his team's safety shield. Recommend to use ChadTheCreator, Guest, ChiefJustus, etc. - If Matt is stunned and you think you cant kill him when he is stunned, just damage him a bit and run away immediately, because most of the Matt users will usually panicked and spam his abilities. - Matt's Index will take some time to charges, and his ultimate will reduced his cool downs. Most Matts will most likely to spams his abilities twice so attack him immediately after that. Category:Characters